Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again)
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) * The Daisy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * The White Rose - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in The Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Transcripts: * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, that was lovely! * Tigger: And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh… you were saying that you would like to sea.. uh…? You were seaking some information some kind… hehe! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, yes. You see, I’m looking for a… * Tigger: Clean cup, clean cup! Move down! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But I haven’t used my cup! * Rabbit: Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! * Tigger: Would you like a little more tea? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, I haven’t had any yet, so I can’t very well take more… * Rabbit: Ahh, you mean you can’t very well take less! * Tigger: Yes! You can always take more than nothing! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But I only meant that… * Tigger: And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won’t you tell us all about it? * Rabbit: Start at the beginning. * Tigger: Yes, yes! And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, it all started while I was sitting on the riverbank with Purdy. * Rabbit: Very interesting. Who’s Purdy? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Why, Purdy is my cat. You see… * Dale: Cat? * Rabbit: Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Give the jam! On his nose! Put it on his nose! * Tigger: On his nose, on his nose! * Dale: Where’s the cat… * Tigger: Oh. Oh, my goodness! Those are the things that upset me! * Rabbit: See all the trouble you’ve started? * Sweet Heart Mouse: But really, I didn’t think… * Rabbit: Ah, but that’s the point! If you don’t think, you shouldn’t talk! * Tigger: Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But I still haven’t used…. * Tigger: Move down, move down, move down, move down… And now my dear, as you were saying? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, yes. I was sitting on the riverbank with uh… with you know who… * Tigger: I do, hehehe? * Sweet Heart Mouse: I mean my C – A – T… * Tigger: Tea? * Rabbit: Just half a cup if you don’t mind. * Tigger: Come, come my dear. hehehe! Don’t you care for tea? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Why, yes, I’m very fond of tea, but… * Rabbit: If you don’t care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, I’ve been trying to ask you… * Rabbit: I have an excellent idea! Let’s change the subject! * Tigger: Why is a raven like a writing desk? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Riddles? Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk? * Tigger: I beg your pardon? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Why is a raven like a writing desk? * Tigger: Why is a what? * Rabbit: Careful! She’s stark raving mad! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But- but it’s your silly riddle! You just said… * Tigger: Very good??! * Rabbit: How about a nice cup of tea? * Sweet Heart Mouse: A nice cup of tea, indeed! Well, I’m sorry, but I just haven’t the time! * Rabbit: The time, the time! Who’s got the time? * Bugs Bunny: No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I’m late! I’m late! * Sweet Heart Mouse: The Bugs Bunny! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, I’m so late! I’m so very very late! * Tigger: Well, no wonder you’re late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow! * Bugs Bunny: Two days slow? * Tigger: Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but… * Tigger: Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter! * Rabbit: Butter! * Bugs Bunny: But- but- butter? * Tigger: Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that’s fine. * Bugs Bunny: Oh no no, no no no you’ll get crumbs in it! * Tigger: Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about? * Rabbit: Tea? * Tigger: Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course! * Bugs Bunny: No! * Tigger: Tea! hehehe * Bugs Bunny: No! Not tea! * Rabbit: Sugar? * Tigger: Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes. * Bugs Bunny: Oh, please! Be careful! * Rabbit: Jam? * Tigger: Jam! I forgot all about jam! * Bugs Bunny: No, no! Not jam! * Tigger: Yes, sure you want, it’s nice to see. * Rabbit: Mustard? * Tigger: Mustard? Yes, but… Mustard? Don’t let’s be silly! Lemon, that’s different, that’s… yes! That should do it. Hahaha! … Look at that! * Rabbit: Its going mad! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, my goodness! * Bugs Bunny: Oh dear! * Rabbit: It is going Tigger! Tigger watch! * Tigger: I don’t understand, it’s the best butter. * Rabbit: Tigger watch! Tigger watch! Tigger watch! * Tigger: Oh, look! Oh my goodness! * Rabbit: There’s only one way to stop a mad watch! * Tigger: Two days slow, that’s what it is. * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my watch… * Tigger: It was? * Bugs Bunny: And it was an unbirthday present too. * Rabbit: Well, in that case… * Rabbit & Tigger: A very merry unbirthday to you! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Mister Bugs Bunny! Oh, mister Bugs Bunny! Oh, now where did he go to? * Rabbit & Tigger: A very merry unbirthday to us, to us. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I’ve ever been to in all my life. Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts